


dying is easy, young man

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dying Alexander, F/M, Questions, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is dying easy?Perhaps he has found the answer to his question. Perhaps it is as simple as one word, just one word: yes.a look into alexander's thoughts upon death





	dying is easy, young man

Is dying easy?

It is a constant question Alexander asks ─ Washington says it is. Washington says that all it takes is one bullet and then you are gone, a speck of dust drawn away in the breeze, there one second and gone the next.

John would've just called it easier than falling asleep.

Alexander hopes it was that easy for John. Alexander hopes that John did not suffer the endless, burning pain in his abdomen that he himself now does ─ the one that feels like fire is consuming him whole, tearing him apart and remaking him, second by painful second.

When he closes his eyes, he thinks he can see John ─ his curls fall over his eyes and there is a bloody hole in his shoulder, his side, his head. "You cannot die, Alex," he whispers. His voice sounds like smooth cotton-candy and peace, safety and warmth and everything John. "The world still needs you. Stay alive. If not for you, then for me."

Alexander tries to promise that he will, but by that point, John is gone and he is left in a blank room and there is nothing but the pain of the bullet in his side.

"Eliza?" He mumbles, almost desperately, and she is there, hand in his. A kiss is pressed to his forehead. Almost magical. Alexander almost instantly feels his fevered mind cool under her touch.

"Hush, Alexander." She whispers. "Save your strength."

He tries. God, he tries.

But he cannot. 

Perhaps he has found the answer to his question. Perhaps it is as simple as one word, just one word: yes. 

Yes, dying is easy ─ dying is so very easy compared to living, living where others can't.

Alexander slips back into the whiteness, sees Philip. His son... his son is there.

"I am sorry," he whispers. "I will see you on the other side."

The words are either directed to Eliza or Philip. It doesn't really matter, because he knows he will die soon. 

The pain is almost completely gone. 

Alexander Hamilton dies peacefully.

So much goes unheard. So much goes unsaid. His last words ring in Eliza's ears. She wonders what more he could have done, had he only been given enough time.

She makes a decision.


End file.
